Credits and Deductions
}} Qarr appears to torment Vaarsuvius for his or her crimes. However, Vaarsuvius' intellect is too much for Qarr; V uses Qarrs tactics to illicit information about the intentions of the IFCC, the Linear Guild and the current location of the Order of the Stick. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ Transcript Vaarsuvius: Begone, imp! Can you not see I have no interest in Nale's foolish games? Blackwing: No, wait, Vaarsuvius—I forgot to tell you! He's working for the three fiends! Blackwing: He only pretended to be Zz'dtri's familiar so he could keep an eye on you! Qarr: No, no, that's not true! Blackwing: Then you ARE in league with the Linear Guild. Where are they? Qarr: What? No! I mean—uh— Vaarsuvius: Since the archfiends are beyond my reach, I see no reason not to vent my fury at their role in events upon you, then. Qarr: Whoa, you've got it all wrong! I've always been on your side! Qarr: They sent me here—on my own—to, uh, remind you that the Familicide thing wasn't really your fault. Qarr: Your mind was hooked up directly to three of the most evil spellcasters who ever lived! Qarr: It's totally understandable that they were able to overwhelm you and force you to do such bad stuff. Blackwing: That's…a good point, actually. Blackwing: Who knows what sort of evil mojo they were dumping into your brain? Vaarsuvius: It might indeed be some sort of mitigating factor, if it were not wholly untrue. Blackwing: Huh? Vaarsuvius: Do you not see? Vaarsuvius: If the splice had actually corrupted my thoughts, then the deed would not truly rest on my conscience. Vaarsuvius: It would, however, serve the fiends' interests to lie and make me believe that it did, so as to maximize my suffering and drive me to end my life. Vaarsuvius: Conversely, if the onus of this act sits squarely upon my own brow, then it is still in this imp's interest to lie about it— Vaarsuvius: —in the hope that I would die without acknowledgement or repentance of my crime. Vaarsuvius: For there could be no benefit to the fiends in easing my guilt other than to ensure the permanent capture of my soul for the Lower Planes. Vaarsuvius: Thus, by denying my culpability, the imp has instead confirmed it. Qarr: Eh, that works too. Mortal misery is still good enough for the silver medal. Blackwing: I guess…but something still isn't adding up here. I just can't put my feather on it… Qarr: Try not to strain yourself figuring it out, featherhead. Vaarsuvius: I should return to the others. Master Thundershield may have successfully raised one of my victims by now. Vaarsuvius: Perhaps I can throw myself upon his or her mercy. Blackwing: Plus, if there's even a chance the LG is around, we need to warn— beat Vaarsuvius: He's not stopping us from going up. Vaarsuvius: Sir Greenhilt must have descended into the pyramid. Qarr: Oh, come ON! Now you're just guessing! External Links * 884}} View the comic * 280650}} View the discussion thread Category:Girard's Gate Destroyed